


Rainy Days

by Sleepy_Corinne



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Lemon, Punk England
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 08:35:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4659897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepy_Corinne/pseuds/Sleepy_Corinne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and your lovely British boyfriend have been together ever since high school. Always inseparable, always together. However, recently you found yourself spending less and less time with him and that upset you to no end. College kept you busy and he was busy building a career as a musician. Just as it all started weighting down on you, the blond punk came to your rescue - who knew that dancing and singing in the rain, followed by a warm shower could solve all of your problems? Not to mention the pillow talk...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainy Days

It was raining again. Just like the past few days. You had grown rather accustomed to the familiar sound of the tiny droplets of water which were currently washing the big house’s windows once again. They calmed you, helped you relax and fall asleep easier when Arthur wasn’t around – you couldn’t believe how busy he had been lately.   
Arthur, your wonderful English boyfriend ever since high school, with his charming green eyes as bright as the grass outside, his wheat blond hair which was constantly disheveled and his ridiculously big eyebrows which you loved to joke about. For as long as you had known him he had been a punk, always happy whenever he got a new piercing or tattoo. So far he had an eyebrow piercing, viper bites and he had even pierced his tongue which made kisses better although at first it creeped you out.   
You couldn’t help but giggle whenever you remembered the first time you met your grumpy but incredibly sweet British boyfriend. When you met him he had the craziest Mohawk you had ever seen – it was huge and green for Pete’s sake! Oh, the good ol’ Mohawk phase. You missed touching that thing, it annoyed Arthur so much but it was so fun!   
You sighed fondly at the memories – you missed spending all of your time with your boyfriend. Nowadays you barely even saw him – when you were at college he was practicing with his band so he couldn’t come to see you, when both of you were at home one of you was always sleeping and in a lot of cases you were studying or occupying yourself with your research papers. You didn’t even have dinner together anymore! By the time dinner was ready your boyfriend was long gone to work. His band and he played at night clubs regularly and often had concerts. In fact, he came back from the tour they went on just yesterday! Arthur was working hard to build a career as a musician – he had an amazing voice and played the guitar really well.   
Sigh.   
You truly liked his music and supported him with all of your heart but you really wished he didn’t tire himself out so much… because of the little time you spent together these days you had the feeling that you were growing further and further apart. Arthur also started coming back later than usual and thoughts of him cheating on you found their way into your head. You’ve been together for such a long time, what if he got bored of you? Found a prettier and a smarter girl? You let your head hit the window but immediately winced.   
“Ouch. That didn’t look that painful in movies...” You mumbled.   
“Nothing looks painful on TV, love. I thought you were smart enough not to do that.” A drowsy English-accented voice teasingly purred into your ear as two arms wrapped around you and made you lean back into a strong chest.   
“Arthur! I thought you were sleeping!” You exclaimed, surprised that he was awake.   
“I just wanted to see how my lovely girlfriend is doing.”   
“Oh, I’m good. I wanted to go out today but it’s raining pretty hard so that’s not an option. I do love rain but I miss the warm sunny days.”   
“Do you still want to go for a walk?” The blond asked with a devious look. Uh-oh, this meant he was up to no good.   
“Yeah but-”   
“You don’t need to say anything else, poppet.” He said, threw you over his shoulder and while you busied yourself with hitting his back and yelling at him to put you down he ran outside, into the rain.   
When you felt the raindrops hitting your back you squealed but there was no getting away from the laughing Brit who was happily spinning you around.   
You were hugging him around the neck tightly and frightfully but your fear quickly disappeared and you started laughing with Arthur.   
Noticing that you had calmed down, he set you on your feet again and started dancing with you under the rain. You were having so much fun that you decided that all this moment needed was a fitting song –   
“I’m singin’ in the rain, gust singin’ in the rain!” You sang.   
At first Arthur was surprised but then, with a smile, followed your lead:   
“What a glorious feelin’, I’m happy again!”   
That made you giggle. You hadn’t heard Arthur sing in a while. He had such a nice voice.   
“I’m laughin’ at the clouds!” The Brit spun you around as you sang but then you burst out laughing. “Oh my gosh! Arthur, let’s get inside before we catch a cold!”   
“As you wish, love!” He lifted you once again and carried you back into your shared home and straight into the bathroom.   
“Arthur? What are you doing?” You raised an eyebrow when he set you down on the floor. Both of you were dripping wet and you were shivering because you felt cold.   
“Taking you for a warm shower, of course!” The Englishman said, smirking smugly.   
“Are you trying to say that we are going to shower together?”   
“No love, we are just going to get naked, get in the shower cabin and stare at each other.” The man rolled his eyes and took off your sweater, leaving you in your tank top.   
“Don’t use sarcasm on m- hey!” You crossed your arms over your chest, blushing.   
“No bra, poppet?” He teasingly asked, raising an eyebrow and smirking.   
“I don’t wear bras when I’m at home…” You mumbled and looked away in embarrassment.   
“Hey, hey, keep your eyes on me, okay?” Arthur said as he gently took a hold of your chin and brought your face close to his own.   
You could feel his breath hitting your face, his lips were only millimeters away and brushed lightly against your own when he spoke; just like feathers.   
“Okay...” Your quiet reply made the Englishman smile and he finally pressed his lips against yours.   
At first, the kiss was sweet but then started heating up when he started rubbing and massaging your neck and nibbling on your lip. That made you moan and wrap your arms around his neck. Taking advantage of your opened mouth, he slid his tongue in and while he was exploring your cavern for brief moments you felt the piercing on his tongue. It was an odd sensation, really. However, after what felt like an eternity you realized that on planet Earth there is this thing called “oxygen” which forced both of you to break the kiss, gasping for air.   
Your boyfriend hurriedly removed your tank top. Just when he was thinking that you would cover yourself up again, you surprised him by rolling his black T-shirt over his head.   
“I think you’re overdressed, that’s all.” Was your reply to his amused yet questioning gaze.   
The kisses continued and you stared massaging the Brit’s body – his shoulders and neck that is – while he was licking, biting and nipping your neck. You were surely going to have love bites tomorrow.   
You were slowly falling under Arthur’s spell, his intoxicating kisses and bites. Logic was slowly stepping aside, leaving your instincts to take over. You couldn’t believe the way this man affected you – every single touch and kiss made you dizzy, aroused you even more than the previous. You were so out of it that you didn’t even realize when both of you were fully naked. You also didn’t have the slightest clue when exactly you wrapped your legs around Arthur’s waist and when he managed to carry you into the shower cabin. All you knew was that right now, at this moment, your boyfriend had you pressed against the shower cabin’s glass wall and was kissing you again. Hot water was running down his back and your hands were feverishly sliding all over his back which made him moan occasionally and give your thighs a firm squeeze.   
You were in such a daze that when he poured shampoo over your head you could only gape at him in confusion, wondering why the heck he stopped. You also noticed that your legs were no longer wrapped around his waist. Instead, you were just standing there, blinking and trying to understand what was going on while rubbing your thighs against each other for friction.   
“Why’d you stop?” You were surprised when your voice broke the silence, not expecting these words to come out exactly from your own mouth. Visibly, Arthur was surprised by your question as well because for a moment he just stared at you without moving a muscle but then resumed massaging your scalp.   
“What do you mean? We came here to shower, didn’t we?” When Arthur asked you that you could hear the mockery that was lacing his words.   
“You know exactly what I mean!” You glared at him. “It was just getting good!”   
“Hmm… you did look like you were enjoying yourself quite a lot.”   
“Yes! Please, Arthur!”   
“Please what? Tell you what, why don’t you soap me while I think about a solution to our little predicament, hmm?”   
“Yes, okay!” You replied. Grabbing the soap bar, you started gliding it over his shoulders, then his arms and then his chest, watching the foam and bubbles that formed with interest. Then you gently ran your hands up and down his body and even soaped his back.   
“I know!” The Englishman suddenly said, his green eyes shining like jewels as he, once again, found something to be amused about. “Why don’t you drop down to your knees… yes, just like that…” He helped you go down on your knees by lightly pushing your shoulders down with his hands.   
You found yourself facing Arthur’s very erect member. It’s not like you hadn’t seen Arthur naked before or had sex but the sight of his boner always made you bashful. You had no explanation as to why you always felt so timid and shy.   
“Now, poppet, I believe it’s only fair for the pleasure to be shared, yes? So, if you don’t mind…” The blond was clearly flustered himself as he pushed your head closer to his hard on.   
With a slightly shaky hand you reached out and grasped his penis, rubbed the tip and blushed when you heard your lover groan.   
“Go on…” He managed to say as he leant his back against the glass wall of the shower cabin. You obediently continued rubbing him, despite how weird it felt to touch his penis and soon you found the courage to put it inside your mouth. In the beginning you only gave it several licks and then started sucking on the tip. Your lover moaned and raked a hand through your hair, silently asking for more. Complying with his request, you started to bob your head, slowly at first and then increased your pace.   
Arthur felt as if he were on cloud nine. The man was desperately trying to find something to grasp on with his free hand but alas, he only continued to glide his hand on the wet glass wall, his search proving to be fruitless. He felt like his knees would give out under him but continued asking you to suck harder and with the hand he had on your head, helped you move faster. For a moment he lost control of himself and thrusted his hips forward but when you nearly choked stopped moving.   
“Sorry about that, love. Are you alright?” The Englishman asked.   
“Yeah, I’m good…” You replied and resumed your activities from before. You could tell that Arthur was going to climax soon with the way his body was twitching, he also started panting harder than before and even closed his eyes, almost there –   
And then you pulled away with a smile, got up, took the shampoo and started washing his hair.   
‘Serves you right for teasing me earlier.’ You thought, amusedly watching how confused the blond looked. He was watching you with both confusion and mild annoyance, almost regretting that he teased you earlier.   
Almost.  
“Something wrong?” You asked innocently but squealed when you found yourself pressed against the wall, face to face with Arthur who was glaring at you and smirking. Oddly enough, you found that incredibly funny because there were foam and bubbles going down his face until he furiously removed them and soon his hair was entirely rinsed, there were no signs of shampoo in it whatsoever.   
“Time for payback.” The Brit said, his eyes shining mischievously as he grabbed your thighs, lifting you in the air once gain and grinding against you, the friction making both of you moan.   
“Naughty girl, you’re already this wet?” he teased and you wrapped your arms around his neck, afraid you would fall. Your cheeks reddened at his question but you didn’t say anything.   
Arthur kissed you once again, sweetly, and slowly pushed his member inside you. You let out a moan but it was muffled by his kiss which continued for a few more seconds. When he broke the kiss, he leaned close to your ear and bit it.   
“I’m going to fuck you so hard, you’ll learn from it.” That being said, he pulled out and thrusted back inside you with full force. You moaned once again and your legs tangled around Arthur’s waist. It felt so good! Whether it was because you and the blond hadn’t had sex in a while or not, the point was that you had never felt so good in your entire life!   
The Englishman caught your lips in a passionate kiss again and increased his pace even more. Suddenly, you felt a sharp pain on your right buttock and realized that Arthur had slapped it but that added to the pleasure. By now, your lover’s thrusts had become frantic, your moans, mewls and groans mixing with his own and filling the room. Finally, you felt a pleasant knot tighten in your stomach more and more with each of his thrusts.   
“A-Arthur, I-I’m going to c-come…” You warned in a shaky voice as your hands tangled into his hair.   
“Me too, love… s-scream my name…” The Brit replied, looking at you through half-lidded eyes.   
Before you had the chance to respond, an overflowing pleasure took over your body and you screamed Arthur’s name as you orgasmed and at the same time Arthur shouted your name, shooting his load in you.   
It took you a while to recover, you weren’t sure exactly how long the two of you stayed in the shower. You were a panting mess and when Arthur finally caught his breath, he kissed your forehead sweetly.   
“I love you.” The Brit whispered, fondly looking into your eyes as he showered your face with kisses.   
“I love you too.” You giggled.   
***   
After that very long and exhausting shower, you made your way to bed and just laid there for a while, cuddling.   
“I guess you won’t be replacing me with anyone else anytime soon, right?” You asked, enjoying the way Arthur was stroking your hair. At your sudden question he froze and you worriedly looked at him.   
“Arthur? Wh-”   
“(Y/n), how could you think that? I’ve told you before, haven’t I? You’re the best thing that has ever happened to me and I must be the biggest fool in the world if I ever let you go.”   
The confession made your cheeks flush. You really felt like an idiot for thinking that he would replace you with someone else but you were too prideful to admit it.   
“I-I just thought t-that because we’ve barely spent any time together a-and you always come back home very late!”   
The blond just let out a heavy sigh.   
“Silly girl, I only came back home later than usual because I took a second job. I wanted to boy you something, you see…”   
“Buy me something?” You asked in confusion. You couldn’t believe that he found a second job just to buy you something but it did make sense – he always looked awfully tired.   
“Can’t keep any secrets from you, can I?” Arthur asked and got up, took out something from his jacket’s pocket and came back to bed.   
You were sitting on the edge of the bed in complete and utter confusion. You could only stare as he got on one knee, took out a small black box and opened it to reveal the most beautiful ring you had ever seen. Your eyes widened in astonishment and moments later you felt them water when he spoke up again.   
“(Y/n)(L/n), will you give me the honor and the joy of being my wife?”   
“Yes!” You jumped in his arms and hugged him tightly. He returned the hug and slipped the ring on your finger. It fit perfectly and looked beautiful.   
“Oh Arthur, I love you so much!” You kissed him happily and he smirked.   
“Do you? Why don’t you prove it?”   
“Round two?”   
“Round two.”   
Needless to say, you didn’t get any sleep that night.


End file.
